The Last Laugh
by tash1
Summary: Many things have happened over the years. People have changed. But will that be enough to bring people together? Will they understand that they have a crucial role to play before its too late? A story with many forks in the road and POVs from most charact
1. A morning at Malfoy Manor

The Last Laugh  
  
Authors Note: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic and I would really like you to review it for me if ya dont mind...I dont know what the rating is gonna be yet but for now its PG-13. Its definatly going to be a D/G but the rest is a mysrery at least, it is for you!! I'll try to keep you in the dark so the I can sneek up behinde you and scare you all to death !! :Diabolical laugh:  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunatly I dont own Harry Potter or anything that is in the books BUT all the new characters belong to me!!Ahhahahahaha!!  
  
  
Chapter 1: Malfoy Mansion  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Now this has just got to be the best summer yet, I get all I want and there's no Potty or Weasle in sight. Although I do miss pissing them off. And also there is that little Weasle girl that I've got my eye on. Ya I have to admit that she's pretty hot underneath those school robes even if they are hand-me-downs. I shouldnt be thinking about her right now anyways.  
  
I've got to enjoy beeing a minor because after graduation, my ass of a father wants me to join Mouldy Vouldy in his quest of the undead along with his usless followers or should I say slaves. They disgust me. I dont want anyone ordering me around after seventh year, After I move out of this bloody crack house, the only person who is half-sane is my mother even if she does follow Vouldy and father around like a puppy on a leash, I'll forget them and lead the life that i want to. She has no other choice, really.  
  
We would both be dead without our ability to not show our emotions. Even though i've told my father that I wasnt going to be a puppet in his plans and that I wasnt going to go along with all the crap he goes along with.All he did was say that I had a part to play in Vouldy's plan. I thought it was a bunch of bullshit and that my father just wants to save himself. Of course I kept those thoughts to myself And changed the subject with the icy voice, high posture and impenetrable face that I had toaught myself so that I could get what I wanted. All because of my father.  
  
I dont excatly believe in all the pure blood, mudblood stuff, I only pretend that way to keep my reputation. You see my father watches my every move, well almost. There's a few things he'll never find out...  
  
Narrator  
  
As Draco finished these thoughts, he got up from his bed and checked his magical clock wich was saying that it was 10:30AM.  
  
"Shit" he muttered under his breath as he ran towards the batthroom on the right side of his room. He threw his pj's off, turned the shower on and waiting a few seconds so that the water could warm up the jumped in washed in a record 5 minutes. Not taking a break he dried himself and wrapped the towel around his waist. he went over to his closet and grabbed an emerald green robe with a matching cloak with silver designs on it.   
  
Putting them on he noticed a letter on his desk. He shoved it in his pocket so he could read it later. He ran out while he enchanted his hair to its usual place. As he came to the end of the corridor, he slowed down to regain his icy appearence and walked through the labyrinth that was Malfoy manor. It was almost like being back at Hogwarts as it had secret passage ways and ancient moving paintings.   
  
But they werent warm and inviting, they were cold and snobbish. They didnt whisper or smile as they were the Malfoy's, Draco's ancestors. He arrived in front of some enormous doors and two guards opened them while bowing they're heads to Draco who barely noticed them. He stepped inside the room .   
  
It was a huge library with millions of books covering every subject, every era and that would make Hermione envious.In the middle of the room there was a round table made out of some dark stone without any definite colour because depending of where you were tanding it ranged from navy blue to a dark shade of scarlet. Sitting arount that table were Mr Malfoy and some unknow boy of Draco's age, He had Dark brown hair with light brown higlights, piercing sky blue eyes and a light tan. He was about 5"10" and a nice build.  
Draco escused himself for being late and sat down across from his guest and beside his father.They had a long conversation together renging from the new boy, Nathan to the newest broom that had just come out a week after the end of last term.  
  
It turned out that he was Pansy's cousin and that he would be spending the rest of the summer vacation at Malfoy Manor because his parents were out on a bisness trip. Nathan was also transferring from Durmstrang to Hogwarts for a reason that wasnt mentioned. 


	2. Chap 2 A day with Virginia

The Last Laugh  
  
Aythirs note: Heres chap. 2 !Its longer then the other one and it involves ze lovely Virginia. Enjoy! Oh ya and PLEASE review!!! Thank you for your cooperation! ; )  
Virginia's POV  
  
Ummmmm... What should I have for breakfast?? Toast? Naw. Cereal? Nope. Hmm.. I think i'll just steal some of Harry's bacon , some of Mione's eggs and to top it off some of my brothers home-fries. That sounds just perfect. And here I go! Harry's first, that was easy he didnt even move. Oh well!   
  
At least were just friends now and that they think that im sometimes annoying sometimes not and quite frankly I think the same about them. And YES I have gotten over the boy-that-lives. Although I usually hang around with the rest of the terrible trio, Seamus and Dean. I still spend some time with the dream team but they're way too much goody-goody-two shoes if you know what I mean.  
  
Some people (notibly Harry and Ron and Hermione) were quite surprised that in my third year I became, well, a little malicious and sneeky. And I also began to hang around with Deamus and Sean, we are now called the terrible trio for all the stunts that we pulled but most people dont know the alf of what weve done and when people ask us we just crack a smile and tell them nothing, its our secret. They sometimes call us the new Fred and George but I think that were worse LOL.  
  
They were sooo funny when I first started "changing". They kept asking me where the sweet little innocent little girl had gone and where the cool-prankster-and-really-smart-person had come from since I was first in my class. They thought I would come out as another Hermione-like person but then they saw all the stuff we did and decided otherwise. ITs really cool too because my mom isnt really nagging at me for the letters from school about my behavior becouse I was getting top marks too. And she said that she was happy that I was getting otu of my shell. Cool huh?   
  
I am soo looking forward to staring school because I like it and there will be more oppertunities to be bad and sneaky. Do NOT underestimate my sneakinest, you shall be surprised if you do! LOL.  
  
Now that im finished my stolen break fast Im going to get ready to go to Diagon Alley where I am to meeting my two favorite people. We're going to get our school stuff and a few extra objects that were going to need to make this year memorable and fun of course.  
Narrator  
  
Virginia ran to her room and changed from her pj's into a new violet shaded robe and cloak that she had bought a few weeks ago durin a visit to Madam Malkin's with the money she had made over the summer writing articles from a teen's point of view about different events for The Daily Prophet. She stiil had some money left to buy some little surprises for her own amusment and that of others.  
  
As she came down the stairs she yelled to every one that she was leaving now and that she would see them later that night. When she got to the fireplace she grabbed a pinch of Floo powder, threw it into the fire and stepped in bellowing "Diagon Alley Please!!!"  
  
When she got to the Leaky Cauldron she took her wand out and murmured a cleaning charm to take all the soot off her clothes. She then said hi to the innkeeper Tom and walk over to the front of Gringotts where she was going to meet her best friends. When she got there she almost turned around seeing who was there but changed her mind and sat on some steps. Draco Malfoy in robes of dark green came over with some other boy.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here Weasley thought you couldn't even afford the Floo powder to get here let alone your school stuff without starving your parents for the next year."  
  
" For your information Ferret boy I have a job."  
  
" Oh yeah.Your mother just had to be exstatic about that, did she have a heart attack?"  
  
Virginia ignored his question and turned her attention to the other guy that was with him.  
  
" Hi, Im Virginia Weasley. And you're name is?"  
  
"I'm Nathan Parkinson. Nice to meet you."  
  
"I didn't know Pansy had a brother. Must be tough."  
  
" No, Im her cousin, I dont think I could stand beeing around her 24/7. It would be azardous to my health." he said with a laugh.  
  
" Lol, Probably"  
  
Virginia looked over Nathan's shoulder and saw Dean standing a few feet away waiting for her and Seamus.  
  
" Gotta go see you at Hogwarts!"  
  
" She's a pest huh? Her hole familly are."  
  
" Actually I dont think she's that bad and I dont think you think what your saying. She's pretty hot you have to admit."  
  
Draco grunted in response and walked into Gringotts."  
  
***  
  
Virginia ran towards Dean and bumped into him full throtle they both fell onto the ground laghing their heads off. Onlookers looked at them weirdly thinkink that such display of affection was unacceptable. They didnt really care and they werent dating so theyre thoughts were misplaced. Dean got up and lifted Virginia off the ground and onto her feet. Dean gave her a huge bear hug.  
  
" Hello, my beautiful Veggie."  
  
Virginia laughed at her new nick name."  
  
" Hi you handsome pig!"  
  
"So how was your summer?"  
  
" You stupid git you already know how my summer was, I spent 3 weeks of it at your house and then 2 weeks at Seamus's ant THEn you two stayed for two weeks at My house and then the rest you know from my letters. Oh look there's Dean! Let's surprise him!"  
  
They ran towards the last third of their trio and gave him a very eventful greeting. They then went into Gringotts and went to vaults 934, 1054 and 1548 wich were theirs of course. They got all their school stuff and went for a sunday at the closest Dairy. It was chocolate for Dean, caramel for Seamus and strawberry for Virginia. While they were sitting at a table on the terrace Virginia looked at her watch and realised that she was late as it was 6:30 and she was supposed to be home half an hour ago. Sge said a quick bye to the others and ran to the Leaky couldron gtrabbed a pinch of Floo powder and litterally jumped into the fire place yelling "THE BURROW!".  
  
***  
  
At the Burrow, supper was ready and everyone was waiting for Virginia who was late. The boys were complaining that they were hungry but Mrs Weasley insisted that they wait for her.  
  
Virginia came out of the fireplace and every one said at the same time " Finally" They ate supper and The Dream team told every one about their day of practice and Virginia told them about her day at Diagon alley. At the end of supper she ran and got her stuff and brought it up to her room where she put it all in her trunk care fully hidding the stuff she had got at Zonko's so that her mom didn't find it and destroy them.  
  
~Tell me what you think! Hope you liked it but if not you can tell me actually I wantyou to tell me. Oh ya and sorry about the mistakes and stuff. I dont have a Auto-Corrector... I dont know when i'll have the next one put but i"ve started writing it!~ 


End file.
